Daddy Logan
by All I Gave You Was Goodbye
Summary: After many tries of having a baby, Camille and Logan finally succeed. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Camille stood in their kitchen, stirring something. She was now twenty-five. She had a grin plastered on her face, and could _not _wait for Logan to come home after a long day in the studio. Camille glanced at the clock hanging above her on the wall, knowing that Logan should be coming through the door-

"Hey love," he said, throwing a bag down onto the couch. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek lightly. She smiled up at him, and kissed his lips.

"How was it?" she asked. Logan striped off his jacket, and hung it up on a hook. He placed himself on the couch near the kitchen.

"Looong," he replied. He yawned. "Gustavo had us do all these harmonies and record for a new album. But I'm here now. How was your day?"

"You know; the usual. Went out with Jo, filmed a few scenes, and, well… took another test…" she said, drifting off.

Logan's attention was brought to the fact that she said 'took another test.' The past few times that she'd 'taken a test' had only resulted in tears and sadness. He hated seeing Camille upset, and when they found out they wouldn't be having a baby, it made Logan sad. Every time they tried to have a baby, there was always a minus sign or a 'NO.' Before he even saw the test, he could tell in Camille's voice the results. This time, however, he couldn't tell by her voice, so he got a little hope.

"Oh?" he asked, a little nervous. While he still had that feeling of hope, he couldn't help but feel anxious and nervous as well. He sat there anxiously, twiddling his thumbs.

Camille sat next to him on the couch, sad face and all. She sighed. Logan's heart started to break inside. He wasn't taking this as a good sign. He prepared himself for Camille crying and for him to be in a funk for the next few days. It was just best to comfort Camille, which would comfort himself.

He put his arm around his wife as she buried her face in his chest. "It's okay," he responded, "it'll happen."

Camille looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and smiled. "Gotcha," she said, giving him the white stick.

"Camille!" he exclaimed, playfully tapping her shoulder, "that wasn't funny!" He examined the little stick that read 'YES.'

"I'm sorry, sweetie," she said, innocently, "I just wanted to surprise you."

"Well, it's a beautiful surprise," Logan said, leaning in for a kiss. Camille kissed him, feeling him smile. She pulled back, grinning.

"We're gonna be parents," she said.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" he exclaimed.

**I don't know, I could just kinda see Logan being a dork about being a daddy. :) And this isn't finished, lol. I think I'll make this a two-shot, with the next part actually being the birth of the baby. :P But tell me what you think. Sorry this was so short. ):**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, Logie, you're gonna be a father soon," Kendall said, chilling out on a couch. Logan tossed him a soda from the mini-fridge.

"Yeah, I know. It's coming really close to it."

"Have you decided on names?" Carlos asked, getting excited. "CAN I NAME IT?"

"NO, Carlos, you will not name my first child. Maybe the second. MAYBE." Carlos was satisfied with that, and left the matter alone.

"How come he gets to name your next kid?" James asked, crossing his arms. Logan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You guys are ridiculous… but that's why you guys are my best friends," he said, smiling.

"Are you excited?" Kendall asked.

"Of course I am. Just nervous. Camille can call at any time, and tell me that the baby's coming."

"You need to stay calm," James said, Carlos agreeing.

"DOGS, BREAKS OVER," a voice screamed. Logan sighed.

"How am I supposed to stay calm with _that_?" he exclaimed. The guys laughed and walked back into the studio with Gustavo. He pressed a button, and the instrumental music started. Kendall start singing, getting into the song. It was Carlos' turn, and he grinned as he finished his verse, feeling satisfied with the way his voice had sounded; it was James' turn-

"LOGAN!" Gustavo exclaimed, hitting another button. Logan was fumbling with his phone. He was getting nervous when he saw that Camille was on the screen.

"Gustavo, I think he needs to go, uh, kinda have his baby," Carlos said, looking through the screen.

Gustavo lightened up, but just a bit. He sighed. "Fine, dogs, go have the rest of the day off. And text Kelly about what's happening."

The guys screamed and ran out of the studio. Kendall climbed into the driver's seat of his car, Logan shotgun. Carlos and James jumped into the back seats as Logan was on the phone with Camille. She sounded so calm and stoic, compared to Logan freaking out. It was known that Logan would freak out, and that made everyone but him laugh.

"Logan, calm down. It's fi- OW. Never mind," she said, "just get your ass her as soon as possible." Logan said he would, and closed his phone shut.

"Are we almost there?" he asked.

"Yup," Kendall replied.

"James and I will get out and get Camille out, you stay here, and we'll have her sit on one of the ends in the backseat."

Kendall kept the ignition on as Carlos and James got Camille, and got her down the elevator, then the stairs to the outside. They stowed her in the back.

"How far apart are the contractions, sweetie?" he asked, turning to face Camille.

"20 minutes apart, they started a little while ago," she said.

"C'mon, Kendall, DRIVE," Logan screamed at him. Kendall shut his eyes for a minute, and turned his head towards Logan.

"I'm right next to you. I CAN HEAR YOU," he screamed back.

"Guys, I don't mean to get in the middle of your bromance, but I'M IN LABOR."

"Right," Logan and Kendall both said calmly at the same time. Kendall exited his parking spot, and drove to the hospital.

The five of them made their way to the labor and delivery floor, and Logan immediately went to the front desk, telling the receptionist he was having a baby. Logan realized how odd that sounded, but motioned his hands towards Camille. The receptionist let a little laugh out and gave Logan the clipboard so he could fill out the forms and everything.

A nurse wheeled Camille into a room, Logan beside him. He looked behind him to see his three best friends waving goodbye and smiling as he entered the next thirty hours of yelling and pain.

"Logan, I hate you," Camille said angrily at him.

"It's not my fault, honey," he said, "you're attractive and I'm attractive- it's simple math."

"You _would_ go on and add math into having babies, wouldn't you?"

"Well, when two people… 'do it'," he said, being the G-rated Logan he is, "they tend to 'multiple'."

"I really hate you right now," Camille said, feeling another contraction. The doctor came in, checking on how Camille was as she had been for the past thirty hours. Every time Camille was complaining, which, you really can't blame her for-she _was_ having a baby, after all. The doctor would assure her, and tell her it's alright and it'll all be worth it in the end.

This visit was different.

"Camille! You're at ten centimeters. This is great! Are you ready?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be, as long as I get this baby out," which made everyone in the room laugh.

"Alright then, we'll need you to push a few times."

Camille did as she was instructed each time. It was coming to the last push, which was the most painful for her. She felt relief as she and Logan both heard a cry.

"You did it, Camille," he said, kissing her tenderly on the cheek. The nurse brought back a little bundle, handing it to Camille.

"It's a girl," she said, smiling, "congratulations."

"A girl," Camille and Logan both said, smiling at each other.

"I love you," Logan said, kissing Camille on the lips, and his new daughter on the head. He gazed with wonder at his new baby, thinking how wonderful it would be to have a daughter.

"She's gonna be daddy's little girl," he said. "I'll make sure that she studies for every test she has, I'll help her study with every subject, and I won't let a boy lay on finger on her."

"Logan…"

"Alright. I guess I'll let her have some fun."

"_Logan_."

"And I'll let her go out with boys… but only the good ones."

It was Camille turn to say I love you. She kissed Logan's cheek happily as they were start their new life together and their new daughter.


End file.
